Noir Void
"It felt soooo good watching them choking on their own blood, those fuckers deserved it!" ''- Noir, telling Miranda about her foster family's death Noir Void is one of the prisoners of Cydonia's prison, and an ally of David Xiao Long. Partially possessed by a demon as a child, she forced her foster family to murder each other, she was apprehended and sent to Cydonia to be questioned by Miranda Sapphire. Miranda determined she was too dangerous for civilian life and was sent to their prison. Her current cellmate is Xerxes the Bane. Character Data File Appearance Noir appears as a young lady, aged 17 years old and standing 5' 0", which is quite short for her age, with purple hair and eyes. After her possession by the demon, her eyes are now completely filled with a single shade of purple with purple veins trailing down her cheeks, which glow when she uses either of her semblances. She wears a grey skirt, black boots, grey tights, a white collared shirt with a grey cardigan and a black tie. Alternatively, she wears the same outfit, but with a grey collared shirt and a black sleeveless cardigan. When she is in prison, she wears the default prison uniform, which is a grey set of a t-shirt and joggers and white socks. When she sleeps and the Demon takes control, she prefers to sleep nude. The Demon Noir can transform into the Demon by saying "Demon...", and to turn back, the Demon must say "Noir..." When the Demon takes appearance, it has pure black eyes with black veins, the only hint of colour being tiny purple pupils in the eyes, which glow slightly. There are small purple tattoos above and below each eyes to make a slit shape. It stands at 5' 0", the same height as the host body, and the same physical age as the host body, despite living for possibly hundreds of thousands of years. Across it's face is a deep scar from the top centre of the forehead and down to the left cheek. It has long black hair set into dozens of thick braids, almost like tendrils, the left side held back by an 'X' shaped purple hair clip. It wears a golden and purple head dress across it's forehead. Around the Demon's neck is a necklace with a silver skull-and-crossbones attached at the bottom. The Demon wears a black and grey metal bikini set, along with several chains along her arms and legs, and doesn't wear any type of shoes. She holds a small purple ball that appears like purple fire with a purple crystal in the centre that hovers slightly around her hands. SHe can communicate with it, and it with her. Personality Noir is a very calm and collected individual, she acts mature for her age, which is why she was picked by David to lead Team NXHS. On the flip side, she can be childish when it comes to extremely sensitive topics, like the death of her Foster Family, when she showed great joy when she told Miranda they died. Noir held a deep hatred for her Foster Family because she knew they weren't her real family. The oldest sibling would sadden Noir by telling her that her parents were both dead, but her stubbornness that they were alive led to the Demon taking advantage of her and convincing her to kill the Foster Family. Despite the Demon being unable to control Noir, Noir gladly worked with the Demon to kill the Foster Family, showing just how much she hated them. The Demon can take control of Noir's body, but only when she is asleep, so Noir can remain awake for weeks at a time to keep in control. Noir forces herself to remain still when asleep, so the Demon cannot do anything dangerous. Noir and the Demon talk to each other to argue whether or not to do something, as they both have partial control over the body: "He needs our help-" - Noir "''why should we help them-" - Demon "they'll die-" - Noir "why should we care-" - Demon "we'll die-" - Noir "you don't know that-" - Demon "he does though-" - Noir "than touch him-" - Demon "he doesn't want to-" - Noir "do it, or everyone will die." - Demon Until they reach an agreement, Noir will not act, and the Demon will not give Noir her power. Before the Story Noir had her Aura self-awoken when she was very young, while she was staying with an abusive foster family. She hid her Aura skills for quite some time, slowly festering over her hatred for the foster family. Her semblance awoke when the parent’s eldest child subjected her to torment about her presumed dead family, which in turn made her see the child’s past and future. She followed this by seeing both the foster parent’s lifetime, and saw they both died in quick succession. A few days later the family was found dead in a positioned circle around Noir, but the murderer weapon led to the foster father. She was sent to Elysium for psychological testing. During the questioning with Miranda, she determined that Noir was too dangerous for civilian life and was sent to prison. The Xiao Long Chronicles Volume 2: Almost One of a Kind * The Good, The Bad, The Unknown * Karma Volume 3: Everybody Lies * Cydonia * Black * Daydream * Time * Falls * Half-Life Part 2 * Skyfall Part 2 * Skyfall Part 4 Killed Victims * Foster Family (Including Foster Father, Foster Mother and at least one Foster Sibling) * Multiple Grymm * Multiple Grimm * Multiple White Fang Relationships Family * Unnamed Father * Unnamed Mother * Foster Family (Deceased) * The Demon (Shared Body) Allies * Xerxes the Bane - Cellmate and Friend * Hecate Smith - Fellow Prisoner and Friend * Sky Breaker - Fellow Prisoner and Friend * David Xiao Long - Friend * Anna Kyle - Friend * Alexander MacFarlane - Friend * Vanessa Hazel - Friend Enemies * Foster Family (Deceased) ** Foster Father - Thrall ** Foster Siblings - Tormenters Trivia * Noir was created by another fanfiction author, on the request of the main author to create another OC Team. * Her personality is based of "The Enchantress" from Suicide Squad, more particularly the Demon side of Noir's personality.